Rekindled Life Chapter 3
by Incarta Inc
Summary: Incarta starts the long road to recovery. But which will return to him quicker? His strength? Or his memories? And just what has the villagers so nervous about him? So many questions. Will the mystery hedgehog find any answers?


_Another night passed, and more strange dreams came to greet me in my slumber. The images were blurred and distorted as before, but the feelings were different this time. Feelings of happiness and content. Of warmth. Many figures passed and greeted me well. Old friends perhaps? I couldn't be sure. I was learning very little from these hazy flashbacks. _

"ouch!"

"Take it slow" Andrea said in her soft voice. She was being as reassuring as possible in her belief that I could do this. I just wished I had her faith.

"I'm not going to make it.. It's too far" I felt a single bead of sweat pass over my cheek.

"You can do it!" I was getting the feeling she was even more determined to see me succeed then I was. Alas, we would both be disappointed as my strength gave way again. Andrea caught me half way down and with an arm round my waist, helped me slump to the floor. My leg hurt like crazy.

"This is embarrassing.." I confessed, eyeing the wooden panels of the floor. Andrea sighed and remained sat next to me.

"Never mind. You're still doing incredibly well" I looked up from the floor and eyed her smiling face. She had been so supportive all morning. I doubted I could have walked half this well, or far, without her to cheer me on. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, by she somehow made me feel stronger. 

"How about we get lunch?" she asked, "I think we've been stuck in here long enough"

I smiled back at her and reached up for the hand rail. With a little help I was soon back upright and leaned on my good leg and the metal railing as Andrea collected my stick. I was glad I had been allowed to use it to help with walking rather then a regular crutch. There was something mysterious and magical about it. It seemed to fill me with energy and focus my senses. Kinda like how Andrea boosted my strength and will with her cheerleading.

"Come on." she said, holding my arm as I hobbled towards the door, "There's a good place to eat just a few houses away".

We stepped outside into the village square and made our way, slowly, up the hill. Today was the first day I had been outside and everything looked, sounded and smelled new to me. I was very curious to go exploring, but right now I was hardly in any state to do so. This irked me greatly. 

From what little I'd seen so far, I could tell this was a very well kept place. The village was quite large from what I'd been told, but it hadn't become in any way spoilt by urban development. Plant life bloomed all over the place, trees were still present between the cottages and every one had its own small flowery garden. It all felt like a very warm community. Off in the distance, I could just make out the circle of mountains peaking between the trees, their snow capped peaks shining very bright in the sunshine. The air was fresh and clean due to the remoteness This really was a very pretty place.

We soon reached a large house with a thatched roof. The sound of people inside could be heard. Andrea held the door open as I hobbled inside. I noticed the change in atmosphere as I entered the public house, as the room went quiet and people looked round and stared at me. Some looked curious, some surprised, while others went back to eating and drinking a few seconds after. I could categorize these people into three groups. The ones that had heard the rumours about me that nobody would tell me about, the ones that had probably seen me near death only a few days before and the ones that didn't listen to gossip and had seen plenty of outsiders before.

Andrea helped me to a table and I sat down as she went to fetch us some drinks. The room was quickly returning to normal now and people were going back to what they were doing. I observed that there were more species in here then just squirrels. I counted three Cats, an Echidna, a Horse, a pair of black and white foxes and a pet duck running round between the bar stools, as well as about eight squirrels. I was still getting a few glances thrown my way, but I didn't find that surprising and Andrea soon returned with two orange juices.

I took a sip and placed the glass back down, "Nice town"

"Yep" Andrea answered, peering out the little window next to our table, "I'll give you the guided tour when you're leg's healed up properly."

A moment of silence.

"So." I stuttered, braking the sudden ice, "Are you gonna answer some of my questions now? Or do I have to beat you with my wonky leg?"

She smiled, but I could see her unease, "Depends what your questions are..." She answered with all seriousness.

I decided to start with something I was confident of getting a decent answer out of. "You like pie?"

She looked at me, surprise written across her face. She was obviously expecting harder questions, "..er, yes. I like pie.."

"Pie is good"

"Yes. I'll go get some! You must be at least as hungry as me!" She chuckled and got up to make an order.

"mmm... pie..."

------------------

"Good pie" I commented through mouthfuls. Andrea just nodded in agreement, her mouth full of the tasty goodness too.

I stopped eating for a moment as I pondered something. Obviously it showed on my face as Andrea stopped too. "What's up? Your leg uncomfortable?

"No, It's fine." I sighed.

"Then what?" she said, sticking her fork into the apple pie again and picking out another piece.

"It's strange." I frowned a little before looking up, "I knew the names of all the species in here, I recognise inanimate objects and know how to use them, I knew pie was tasty. But I cant remember even the most basic things about me."

"Amnesia is a strange ailment. It must be very frustrating"

"Indeed..."

"And you still don't remember your time on the mountain?"

I didn't answer.

"...Inc?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me about that stupid mountain..." I mumbled under my breath.

Andrea realised her mistake, "I'm sorry.. it's just..."

"Just what?" I hissed, watching the volume of my voice "What's so unusual about finding some hedgehog on the mountains? There's nothing strange about that. Isn't it obvious that I simply took a fall up there and banged my nogging? I must just be some random traveller or mercenary or something, right? Doc said you pull people of the mountain all the time"

Andrea stayed quiet, looking into her lap and then out of the booth.

"Well? What's so interesting about my case? What are these strange things that have been occur-"

I fell quiet again as a couple walked by. I wasn't in the mood for making a scene. Andrea answered as soon as they were out of hushed tones ear shot.

"It's not my place to tell you." She said, frowning a little at me as she did, "All I've heard is rumours and speculation anyway. It'll only confuse you more" 

I leaned over the table, putting my hands down on it, "I don't think I could be more confused then I am right now. I want to know. Hell, I demand to know! How can you keep information from me like this? Especially in my condition.." I was about ready to pop. Her suggestion of my frustration was an exaggeration.

She was looking a little upset now, but she argued on nonetheless.

"It's not the right time. Please, just be patie-"

My fist smacked the table with a thump. The room went quiet and alot of faces suddenly turned on me all at once.

"Inc!"

I looked away from the others and met the face of Andrea, startled, confused and somewhat shocked.

"You're standing..."

Quick as a flash, I stopped seeing red and looked down at the floor. I was indeed standing up on my own two feet, aided only slightly by my hand on the table. This was somewhat of an improvement from only 20 minutes ago when I'd been half carried in by staff and helping hand. I slowly sat back down as the people in the establishment began to murmur to one another.

"How.." Andrea began. I anticipated her question and cut her off without even thinking.

"I don't know. What the hell is happening to me" I was starting to panic now at my bizarre healing talent, "It still hurts..."

"We better get you back to the Doctor." concluded Andrea, standing up and helping me out of my seat. I grabbed at my stick and felt it push into my hand again as I reached for it. We quickly made our way out, more easily and with greater pace then on the way in as I tried to make sense of everything that had just happened...


End file.
